A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fic
by Haru Haruhara
Summary: I know this is late, but oh well I'm going to post it anyways. Christmas fic co-authored with Makaveli so read it. Ch.3 up
1. Pissing Off Xiaoyin Fans Is Fun

A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fanfic!  
by Makaveli (makaveli_580@hotmail.com) and Haru (Kagome0803@aol.com) 

[Haru: ...Your name's not going first.   
Makaveli: ...But I did most of the actual _work_.  
Haru: But it's going on _my_ account.  
Makaveli: ...FINE.] 

A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fanfic!  
by Haru (Kagome0803@aol.com) and Makaveli (makaveli_580@hotmail.com) 

A/n: It's... uh... an X-Mas story. What more do you want from us dammit?! 

Disclaimer: Does we own Tekken or anything pardoy'ed in this crappy piece of fanfiction? Oh, no, no, no. 

Chapter One—Pissing off Xiaoyin fans is fun  
--------------------------------------------------------  


Jin woke up and looked up at the ceiling. 

"An unfamiliar ceiling," he sighed. "I mean… uh… it's morning. I guess." He sat up and looked at the calendar. Jin sighed again. Why? 'Cause angsty characters like to sigh. 

Anyways— 

He sighed, for… today was the lame day that his lame family was lamely throwing their lame Christmas party. 

Did we get the point he thought this was the epitome of lame-ness across adequately? 

Jin yawned and walked into the dining room and stared with wide eyes before pointing and saying… 

--Start Script Format--

Jin: AHH! YOU **AGAIN?!**

Jun: Why are you yelling? 

Heihachi: Hurry up and sit down. 

Xiaoyu: Yo! 

Jin: *still pointing* …It's Christmas!... YOU! What the… hell… are doing here at MY HOUSE on CHRISTMAS?! Don't you have your own family?! 

Jun: Didn't I tell you your little girlfriend was coming to help? 

Heihachi: Yes, yes, she's going to help Jun preparing for the annual holiday party. She told us she's going to lean our Christmas traditions now that she's going to marry you. 

Jin: **WHAT?!** She's definitely not marrying me! How could someone as much of a sexy bishie as I am… go off and start a family before I'm done sowing my oats?! 

Xiaoyu: Oats? Oats boats floats! *pulls out mallet and hits Jin* THAT JOKE SUCKS! 

Jin: Ow! IT WAS **YOUR** STUPID JOKE!! 

Xiaoyu: Well, I needed to know how Christmas is ran… so we can try it next year… ALONE!! 

Jun and Jin: WHAT?! 

Jin: *stomping off* I would **never** marry **you.**

Xiaoyu: *jumps and tackles him* Oh, no, Jin-Jin you're just being shy like always! You're such a kidder! 

Jin: STOP! STOP! GET OFF ME! 

Xiaoyu: But you're so **warm**… and **big**… and **manly**… 

Lee: *frowning* I wish girls would say that about **me**. 

Heihachi: Oh yes, it would be nice to have a beautiful fatal attraction like that again. 

--End Script Format--

The conversations didn't cease as Jin shoved off Xiaoyu and stomped out, successfully this time. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He needed back-up. Who wouldn't have an invitation that he could call? 

Getting an idea, he took out the phone book until he found the right number, and placed a call. 

"Yeah, I'd like to order two pepperoni pizzas. Mishima Manor. Name? Kazuya Mishima. You take cash yes? …Great. Yes. Thank you. Bye." 

Thirty minutes later, in the Mishima living room— 

"Jin-Jin what do you think of the color scheme I mean I don't think that green and red look good together but they're the Christmas colors right I mean that's what your mom told me and she wouldn't lie to me would she????" 

"…What?" Jin stared at her, unsure of just what Xiaoyu had just said. 

"Do you like the colors?" 

"Uh… yeah… sure…" 

"Oh I'm so glad Jin-Jin do you think that maybe you could take me out caroling I mean I've never been out caroling before and if I were to do that with anyone I think it'd be you and—" 

The doorbell rang. Jin had never been so grateful to hear that chime and he leaped over the couch and dashed towards the door, leaving a very confused Xiaoyu behind. 

"Jin-Jin like where are you going and can I go with you and didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to walk out on people when they're talking…" 

Ignoring her, he threw open the door and had never in his life been so happy to see— 

"Oh, GREEEAAAAT. Not only do I have to make a delivery to the Mishima estate, I have to deal with the moron Kazama, too?!" Hwoarang complained. His eyes widened with shock then narrowed in disgust as— 

Jin threw his arms around his rival. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS HAPPY IN MY LIFE!" he sobbed. 

Uh, yeah, I just STATED that. Up there. *points up three paragraphs ago* 

Hwoarang blinked. "What?" 

Jin stopped and looked up at Hwoarang. "What?" 

"I could've sworn I heard—" 

"Hwoarang! Why are you here too and OMG OMG OMG what are you doing to Jin-Jin you're trying to take advantage of him again aren't you?!?!?!" Xiaoyu appeared in the doorway and yanked Jin over to her. He turned and stared at her like this: O_o. "Again?" He turned to Hwoarang, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

"Whoa, whoa, slow your roll. Down, girl. I'm here to deliver a pizza," Hwoarang said, blinking. 

"Then where is it, huh?! HUH?! HUH?!" Xiaoyu crossed her arms and scowled at Hwoarang. 

He pointed to his motorbike, which had a huge stack of pizzas. 

Xiaoyu frowned. "Then why were you hugging him, huh?!?!!" she demanded. 

"WHA-AAT?! He was hugging ME! I am the hugg_ee_, he is the hugg_er_!" Hwoarang said, throwing his arms up defensively. 

"You weren't putting up that much of a fight," Xiaoyu pointed out. 

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes. "I didn't think it'd be right to send the damn kid to a hospital on Christmas." 

"KID?! I'm older than you are, Hwoarang!" Jin snapped. 

"Details, details." Hwoarang waved his arm dismissively. 

"Why are you delivering pizzas here anyways??? Jin-Jin's parents and Mr. Heihachi are all helping the cooks make all the food." 

"One, they were ordered, and two, we're a little short-handed so that's my job right now." 

"Well then who ordered the pizzas???" Xiaoyu asked. 

"I don't know. It says Mishima's supposed to pay." 

"Which one, huh??? Which one???" 

"Uh. Kazama's dad." 

"Ooooooohhhhh, I see," Xiaoyu said. "Well I'm going to go back inside so that I can ask Mrs. Kazama about that because it doesn't seem right to me you know I mean what with the chefs working so hard to make the dinner but then again on the other hand, maybe it's just something we can eat as we're preparing for the party…" Xiaoyu trailed off, going back inside. 

Jin grabbed Hwoarang by the collar, yanked him inside, shoved him against the wall and shut the door with his leg. (Mind you, this is a difficult thing to do all at once, don't try it at home. You'll end up getting your rival-slash-best friend caught in the door and fall on your ass if you do. What do you mean, you don't think that's physically possible?! …Nitpicker.) 

"Oh, Jin, you're so forceful of a sudden," Hwoarang half-smirked and half-leered. 

"…what?" Jin blinked at him a couple of times. 

"Are you this way with everyone, or is it just me?" 

"What?" 

"……" Hwoarang sighed. "Nevermind. It's no use making perverted jokes if you don't understand them. It just takes all the fun out of it." 

"…Okay." Jin shrugged, then narrowed his eyes at Hwoarang. "This is how it's gonna go down. Ling's here. Mom's here. I can use some backup, someone to help diffuse the situation." 

"Say huh?" 

"I need to keep me from going insane." 

"Oh. Okay, then." 

"And, Hwoarang… I need you to be that person." 

"Ah. Well. No." 

"No?! What do you mean 'no'?!" 

"No. The opposite of yes. A turndown, a rejection, a sorry, see you later—" 

Jin frowned. "Well, I'm sorry it's had to come to this, but… you can't refuse." 

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, huh, Kazama?" Hwoarang sneered. 

Jin pulled out a manila envelope and opened it, very deliberately so Hwoarang would be careful to watch every move. Jin pulled out a small, pink, fuzzy book with the words My Diary written on it in fancy purple glittery script. 

"Do you remember this, Hwoarang?" 

"…No?" 

Jin opened the book and started to read from it. " '12 May. I fought in the King of Iron Fist Tournament today against Julia Chang. She is a fighter from America. She dresses in little denim miniskirts and cut-off tank tops. I would love to see her wrestle with Nina and Anna Williams and Ling Xiaoyu in a mud-filled arena.' " 

Hwoarang shrugged indifferently. 

Jin showed him the front of the envelope, which was addressed to Nina Williams. 

Hwoarang's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no!" 

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Jin smirked. 

Hwoarang scowled. "Fine. You win this round, Kazama. I'll keep yer pansy ass in check." 

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT A PANSY!!" 

"Yeah, and 'Bohemian Rhapsody' is a horrible song." Hwoarang rolled his eyes. 

"It _is_," Jin agreed. 

"Yeah, and next I suppose you're gonna tell me Metallica sucks." 

"They _do_." He nodded. 

"Oh, and Avril Lavrigne is the epitome of punk rock right now?" 

"FINALLY! _SOMEONE_ AGREES WITH ME!" Jin sighed. 

Hwoarang stared at him like this: O_o. He then wondered what Jin was smoking, and as an afterthought, wondered where he could score some.  
------------------------------------  
Haru: Okay that's it for chapter one. So, please r&r or else Makaveli gets it. *pulls out softball bat*  
Makaveli: .........Crap.  
Haru: ...And then she'll never be able to write a Jin-bashing fic again... so y'all better review. Thank you! ^_^ 


	2. The Tree of Puniness

A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fanfic  
BY Haru Haruhara (Kagome0803@aol.com)  
& Makaveli (makaveli_580@hotmail.com) 

[Makaveli: ...Hey! Why do you get underlined?!  
Haru: Because I'm more special.  
Makaveli: Special Ed, sure.  
Haru: ...Shut up. You're stupid.  
Makaveli: Alright, you just lost your underline.] 

A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fanfic  
By Haru Haruhara (Kagome0803@aol.com)  
& Makaveli (makaveli_580@hotmail.com) 

A/n: Thank you to all the people that reviewed. 

Disclaimer: Uh-uh, still don't own the rights to Tekken. 

A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fanfic!  
Chapter Two-The Tree of Puniness  
----------------------------------------------  


"Oh, boys, the party is going to be starting in five hours! Do you think that you could stop by somewhere and pick up a Christmas tree?" Jun asked, coming into the room. 

"Uh. well. I kind of wanted-" Jin started. 

"Listen to your mother, Jin! You should always listen to your elders. Why, in my day, I had to do everything for my father. I had to brush his teeth. I had to wash, dry, iron, and lay out his clothes in the morning. Sometimes, I even had to give him sponge-baths!" Heihachi, who had been passing by, stopped and started to lecture Jin. 

Jin and Hwoarang both stared at Heihachi like this: O_o. 

"Uh, yeah, sure, we'll get it Mrs. Kazama," Hwoarang said, not wanting to hear anything else Heihachi had to do for his father. 

"Why thank you Hwoarang! You're such a good kid! ^_^" Jun said. 

Jin and Hwoarang both opened the door and walked out. 

"JINNY! Get back here!" Jun yelled. 

"What? What is it?" Jin asked, walking all the way back into the foyer. 

"You'll catch a cold, dear! That's nearly not enough to keep you warm!" Jun responded. 

"Well, what more do I need?" Jin asked. 

"Well," Jun pulled off his jacket, "you need this," she pulled a thermal undershirt over his shirt, "and this," she pulled a thick wool long-sleeved turtleneck over it, "and this," she slid his arms into a flannel shirt and buttoned it up for him, "and this, of course," she slipped his jacket back on. 

"I feel fat. And ugly," Jin said. 

"Oh, and you can't forget this," Jun managed to fit her son into a big puffy jacket. "And definitely not this." She wrapped a scarf around him. "And these." With the utmost motherly care, she positioned a pair of earmuffs around his head, careful not to disturb his hair. "And of course this!" She plopped a Russian-style fur hat on his head. 

Hwoarang peeked into the room and busted up laughing. 

"What about Hwoarang? Doesn't he have to get bundled up like me too?" Jin whined, voice muffled to an almost not-interpretable degree. 

"Oh, no, I'm sure he's fine aren't you Hwoarang?" Jun responded beamingly. 

"Mm-hmm!" Hwoarang smiled pleasantly back at her. 

Jin mumbled unintelligible curses under his breath, thankful the layers of clothing were blocking the words out from his mother's ears. Hwoarang snickered and the two of them walked into the foyer. 

"Wait! You're getting the trees?" Kazuya walked up to the two of them. 

"Uh-huh, we sure are Mr. Mishima," Hwoarang responded. 

"Here's some cash to pay for it." Kazuya shoved a wad of cash into Hwoarang's hand. Hwoarang looked down like $_$ Cha-CHING! "Now get your scrawny asses out of here!" Kazuya pushed them out of the door. 

"Okay, okay, we're going! Geez!" Jin said, although nobody could understand him. 

"AND MAKE SURE YOU GET A GOOD ONE, DAMMIT!" Kazuya yelled after them, slamming the door. Jin and Hwoarang exchanged a look and shrugged. 

And so, Jin and Hwoarang walked fifteen miles below zero through approximately three feet of snow to the local Wal-Mart® to look for a good Christmas tree. 

"Geez! It's almost party time. I didn't think it'd take that long just to get to the Wal-Mart®!" Jin exclaimed. 

"Well, we walked in -15°F through 3'2" of snow to get here. Of course it's going to take long!" 

"Wow! How'd you get the degree-sign thingie to show up?" Jin wanted to know. 

"Well, since I'm the Hwoarang, I demanded a salary three times more than yours and uber-formatted speech." 

".salary? What? I don't get paid for this." 

"Three times. more than zero. 3 x 0. DAMMIT! 3 x 0 = 0!" 

"Haha. You deserved that, asshole," Jin snickered at him. 

"Just look for the damn tree, bizzle," Hwoarang growled at him. 

"Okay, dizzle." Jin looked around. "Hmm. well what do you think, Hwoarang?" 

"I think it's pretty damn weird that the stupid bear followed you out here," Hwoarang responded, nodding his head towards Kuma, who was rubbing his "lower back" on one of the Christmas trees. 

"We're supposed to be getting a Christmas tree. Which one do you think?" Jin asked, gesturing towards the sea of aluminum trees. 

Behind the two teens, full-grown men and women were running away from the sight of Kuma crawling around the tree lot. A little girl no older than four ran towards Kuma, thinking of it as a huge stuffed teddy bear, and her father scooped her up and ran off yelling at the girl, who promptly burst into tears. A Wal-Mart® employee shot at Kuma with tranquilizer darts. The bear dodged them all, ran at the employee and knocked her down with one back-handed swipe with his paw. 

"You think maybe, this one?" Jin pointed to a pink tree. Hwoarang knocked his fist against it, making a hollow _ping_ noise. 

"Nah, it seems kind of. feminine." 

"Yeah, that's a good point. This silver one would be kinda cool, right?" 

Animal control then arrived in a white truck that possessed a striking resemblance to a police paddy wagon. Two men then stepped out of the truck with butterfly nets, looking determined. Kuma let out a booming roar and the two men threw their nets and ran off screaming like brownie scouts. 

"I don't know, maybe. What kind of lights would we be putting on it?" Hwoarang walked around it carefully to thoroughly inspect the tree. 

"Multicolor. Y'know, the kind that blink to the tune to Christmas songs?" 

"Oh, yeah, I know what you're talking about. No. That'd look horrible. Too Las Vegas," Hwoarang responded. 

"Man, why does Wal-Mart® have so many aluminum trees? What about a regular good ol' fashioned LIVING tree?" Jin wondered out loud. 

"I hate to eavesdrop, but it's common sense Wal-Mart isn't going to have them," a voice intruded on their conversation. Jin and Hwoarang both turned to see Julia. 

"Hey! You have to say the ® at the end of Wal-Mart®!" Jin said. 

"No I don't. Wal-Mart is an evil corporation. They chop down millions of trees every year, but they all go to EMPLOYEES! WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE, MAN?! WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE?!" Julia exclaimed. 

"..." Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other like O_o. 

Unnoticed by Jin, Hwoarang, and Julia, the cops pulled up to the lot and took cover behind their cars. One of them pulled out a megaphone. 

"MR. BEAR! THIS-IS-THE-POLICE! IF IT WOULDN'T OFFEND YOU IN ANY WAY, WOULD YOU PRETTY PLEASE COME OUT WITH YOUR ARMS. err. FRONT PAWS IN THE AIR?!" 

Kuma let out another roar. The cop with the megaphone had a quick huddle with his colleagues. 

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! PLEASE COME OUT WITH YOUR FRONT PAWS IN THE AIR AND WALK SLOWLY TOWARDS US!! IF YOU DON'T DO IT, WE'LL BE FORCED TO ASK YOU AGAIN!" 

Kuma stood up with his paws in the air and walked over. The police sighed with relief, and one of them walked over to arrest the bear, pulling out some 6X handcuffs (XXXXXXL for those idiots who don't know any better). Just when the officer went to make the arrest, Kuma bit down on his head and ripped it off, squirting blood everywhere. Kuma then started to eat the rest of the man as the other cops all ran off screaming for their lives. 

"HOLY SHIT! RUN FOR IT, THE BEAR'S FRIGGIN' INSANE!" yelled one of them at the top of his lungs. 

"And anyways, IT'S WRONG TO CHOP DOWN TREES FOR YOUR STUPID PAGAN RITUAL!!" Julia screamed at the two boys. 

"Uh, Julia, 'pagan' means 'worshipping many gods.' Christmas is a Christian thing, and Christians only worship one god," Jin pointed out. 

"Yeah. I thought you were supposed to be smart? I mean, geez, if _Kazama_ can correct you, you must not be all that smart." 

Julia and Jin both frowned at Hwoarang. He shrugged. "Don't you have some frogs to save somewhere or something?" 

"Oh, I see how it is now! Well, WAL-MART SUCKS ANYWAYS YOU JACKASS, TARGET TOTALLY OWNS IT!" Julia ran off crying, going around the pool of blood gathering around the feasting Kuma. 

"Well, let's keep looking," said Jin, and the two of them assuredly did thusly. (Did that even make any sense?) 

Kuma looked up as a SWAT team dropped down from a helicopter, with AK-47s, AR-15's and other such weapons and surrounded him. 

"GIVE IT UP NOW, BEAR! You'll never win against THE GOVERNMENT!!" one of the men said, getting up close and personal with Kuma, poking him with the barrel of the AR-15. Kuma growled and the man passed out from fright. 

The other SWAT team members either scattered or started shooting. Kuma, defying all logic of gravity and other such things, dodged them like he was that hacker guy from that one movie (three guesses on what I'm talking about! ^_^). Suddenly there was a series of empty-sounding clicks as the shooters ran out of ammo. Kuma gave a bear-smirk and ran towards them, starting to dismember and consume one of them, sending the others. you guessed it, running off screaming. 

"Hey! Here's a real one!" Jin called over to Hwoarang, who walked over. The two of them looked at the tree. 

"It's kind of. small." 

"I don't care. It's real, isn't it?" 

"It's kind of. puny." 

"Well, it's the only one that's still alive." 

"Wow! I know why you like it! It's just like you!" said Hwoarang with fake enthusiasm. Jin frowned at him, picked it up and stomped off to pay for it. Hwoarang laughed at his own joke until Jin came back with a receipt and a tree. Kuma, stopped eating the ill-fated SWAT man in the background, did the Snoopy dance, being victorious over the authorities. 

"Kuma, c'mon boy, time to go home!" he called to his grandfather's bear. Kuma obediently stopped and crawled back over to Jin and Hwoarang. 

"Good bear. Maybe Grandpa will let you eat some red meat today, huh?" Jin reached down to pet the bear, then pulled his hand away. "Eww, you got red stuff on you, Kuma." He leaned down and wiped his hand on the snow, and walked off with Hwoarang and Kuma.   
------------------------------------  
Makaveli: ...Kind of an odd ending spot, but ehhh... oh well.  
Haru: You're the one who rewrote it into story format, so it's YOUR fault.  
Makaveli: Ohh, whatEVER.  
Haru: Okay. Now please, everyone review. We get a donation for each review.  
Makaveli: $_$ We do?! I WANT SOME OF THAT MONEY!!  
Haru: No. You see, people, the money goes to the doctors. One day they hope to find out what's wrong with Makaveli's brain.  
Makaveli: Wha--HEY!!  
Haru: What? You like... rock music *makes face*, so there must be something wrong with you.  
Makaveli: .........  
Haru: So review. Please. *grabs Makaveli* For _her_ sake.  
Makaveli: Oh, thank you very much, you're so generous.  
Haru: I know. ^_^ 


	3. The Tree Reloaded

A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fanfic  
by Haru Haruhara (Kagome0803@aol.com)  
& Makaveli il Duce (makaveli_580@hotmail.com) 

[Haru: ...Wait a second. "Makaveli il Duce"?  
Makaveli: ..."Il Duce" is Italian. Just like the name "Makaveli". ^_^  
Haru: I thought it came from 2Pac.  
Makaveli: ...Well, the _original_ origin of the name is Italian.  
Haru: ...I don't know what it means. Get rid of it or else your rabbit gets it.  
Makaveli: ...J00 fight dirty, 3vil w3nch.] 

A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fanfic  
by Haru Haruhara (Kagome0803@aol.com)  
& Makaveli (makaveli_580@hotmail.com) 

A/n: Makaveli: ...Can we do reader's responses?  
Haru: ...Why?  
Makaveli: I'm used to doing them on my fics. ^_^;;  
Haru: Welllll.... okay, I guess.

**Reader's Response--** **Chlover** - Haru: ...well, some of it's okay, but most of it sucks.  
Makaveli: Uhh, no, that's just the Donnas and the White Stripes.  
Haru: Eminem could take Jack White any day.  
Makaveli: Totally, dude!  
Haru: Cherry lollipops, huh? Too bad Makaveli's diabetic XD  
Makaveli: ...o_o Is Chlover tryin' to kill me?  
Haru: Seems like it XD XD   
Makaveli: ...o_o... *whispering to self* They're all out to get me...  
Haru: Thanks for reviewing, but don't threaten Makaveli again, that's my job. *shakes fist* **kaZuya.cAliber** - Haru: ...I refer you to my earlier response about rock music.  
Makaveli: *whispering to self* ...And take my position as top Jin-basher...  
Haru: But thanks, it's nice to know we can make someone laugh! ^_^  
Makaveli: *whispering to self* I must take precautions for this...  
Haru: Isn't that right, Makaveli? ...Makaveli?  
Makaveli: *holding AR-15* IF THEY WANNA PLAY ROUGH, THEY CAN SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!  
Haru: ...o_O;; Uhhh... 

Disclaimer: If we had the rights to Tekken we wouldn't have this in here now would we? 

A Mediocre Tekken Christmas Fic!  
Chapter Three—The Tree Reloaded  
--------------------------------------------  


By the time Jin returned with the puny Charlie Brown Christmas tree, Hwoarang, and Kuma (who had such a large bounty on his head, even Vash the Stampede would've been impressed), it was party time, and the end of this run-on sentence. ^_^;; 

Jin mentally thanked God that he didn't have to stay at home and babied by his mother and Xiaoyu. Sure, he loved his mother and Xiaoyu was one of his friends, but one can only take so much before one wants to turn Devil and rip out people's intestines and strangle them with them. The intestines, that is. 

Anyways. 

"Come on, slowpokes! Everyone is gonna be here any minute, and we still need to decorate the tree!" Xiaoyu was the one to greet them at the door. 

"Oh yes, heaven forbid _that_," Hwoarang said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Xiaoyu pouted. "It's my first Christmas with Jin-Jin's family. I just wanted it to be perfect." 

"Don't you have a family of your own? Like, back in China?" Hwoarang wanted to know. 

"W-w… well, yeah," the Chinese girl stammered. 

"Then why don't you go home and spend Christmas with THEM?" the faux redhead demanded. (Oooh, descriptive-y. ^^) 

"I don't know, maybe because I'm BUDDHIST and normally wouldn't CELEBRATE IT?" Xiaoyu snapped back, sarcasm lacing her voice. 

"Then why are you celebrating it NOW, huh?" Hwoarang retorted. 

"Because Jin-Jin's family is, and since I will one day be a part of Jin-Jin's family, I feel it is my duty to learn about their traditions," Xiaoyu said solemnly. 

Hwoarang looked at Jin. 

Jin shrugged. "She does so enjoy her deluded fantasies." 

Hwoarang nodded, "That's what I thought." 

Xiaoyu looked from one to the other. Then she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently, causing them both to look at her. "The tree," she said impatiently, eyes narrowed at them. "Give it to me, now, Jin-Jin." 

He only stared at her; didn't she see it, right there in his arms? Hwoarang decided to take advantage of the situation. 

"Yeah, _give it to her_, Kazama," he snickered. 

Jin rolled his eyes. Hwoarang was _so_ immature. "Right here," he said, holding out his arms for her to take the small tree he'd picked out. Said object, of course, was in his arms. 

Xiaoyu stared for a moment, not taking it. Then, 

"Oh, Jin-Jin, you're funny," she tittered. "But where's the real tree? Outside?" 

"No. This _is_ the tree," Jin replied. 

Xiaoyu looked at Hwoarang. He took a moment out of shoving Christmas crystal figurines Jun had positioned on a shelf in the foyer into his pocket and nodded to confirm Jin's statement. 

"MRS. KAZAMA!" Xiaoyu hollered. Jin and Hwoarang reflexively grabbed their ears and rubbed them. (Jin was still holding onto the tree with one arm, for those of you saying, "Oh, but what happened to the tree?" …Nitpickers.) 

After a moment, Jun walked into the foyer, wearing a Christmas-y apron and drying her hands off on a towel. "Yes, dear?" 

"Um, is it normal for your family to have a tree like that?" Xiaoyu pointed to the small piece of foliage in Jin's arms. 

"No… that's a bush. Jinny, stop playing around and bring the tree in." 

"This _is_ the tree," Jin repeated. 

"Oh my…" Jun frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Kazama Jin. Why didn't you use the yen I gave you to buy a decent Christmas tree? Why did you bring a bush back?" 

"I told you it was a bush," said Hwoarang, referring to an argument they'd had on the way back about whether or not it was a tree or a bush. 

"No! It's a tree! The guy at Wal-Mart® told me so!" Jin insisted. 

"Wal-Mart?" Jun repeated. 

"No. Wal-Mart®. You have to ® when you say it," Hwoarang said helpfully. 

"Pft. Wal-Mart can piss off, those damn tree-killers," Jun spat out. The three teens all looked at her like this: O_O. 

"What?" Jun asked, confused. 

"I didn't know you cussed," said an awed Xiaoyu. 

"I thought you Kazamas were too self-righteous to curse," Hwoarang said. 

"I thought you were too nice to swear," Jin offered. 

"When it comes to people harming the environment, I don't give a rat's ass about if I'm supposed to be self-righteous or nice," Jun responded. "Now decorate that twig. NOW!" She stomped back into the kitchen, where she was. Making cookies, you know. But that's just a stereotypical Jun thing, isn't it? Well. Who cares anyways. I'm sure you don't. 

Or if you do… nitpicker. 

Jin set down the teeny-tiny tree on a small table. 

Xiaoyu, being the one who wanted to make Christmas perfect, grabbed an ornament. Since the guests came into the foyer first, that's where the Christmas tree was supposed to be decorated. So she put the ornament on the top of the bush—err, tree. 

It bended over. 

Xiaoyu's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, hands flying to her mouth in despair. The tree was broken! 

"You… you killed it!" Jin cried, horrified. 

Hwoarang tried not to laugh. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

And failed. 

Jin snatched the tree back and turned around so his back was to Xiaoyu and hunched over, protecting the tree from Xiaoyu, who looked like she wanted to burst into tears. 

Kazuya, who was overseeing (read: ordering around while he sat back sipping eggnog and brandy) Lee putting up the decorations in the dining room, came into the foyer to see what was going on. 

"What the hell are you whelps getting hysterical for?" he demanded. 

"SHE _KILLED_ THE TREE! MY POOR, POOR TREE!" Jin blubbered. 

At the accusation from her beloved, Xiaoyu burst into tears. 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY JIN-JIN! I'VE RUINED CHRISTMAS FOR EVERYONE!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" she sobbed, running off. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Hwoarang laughed harder, if such a feat was possible. 

Kazuya stared at the scene in front of him like this: O_o. Then he said, "Oookay. You kids just make sure there's a nice decorated tree for the party. It's not that hard to do." He walked out again to finish overseeing Lee.   
------------------------------------  
Haru: For your guys' information, the stupid title came from stupid Makaveli who saw the stupid movie The Matrix Reloaded a month or so ago.  
Makaveli: ...Hey! Lots of people like "The Matrix"!!  
Haru: ...Oh, really? Are you one of them?  
Makaveli: ...Well... no...  
Haru: ...Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you your so-called "genius".  
Makaveli: SHUT IT. NOW.  
Haru: ...Never. *ahem* Okay. R&R or else Makaveli... um... Makaveli... Makaveli will be forced to write a pro-Jin Kazama fanfic.  
Makaveli: O_O   
Haru: ...So unless you want her to suffer a nervous breakdown... review, darn it! 


End file.
